Buster Bunny's Death Bed (Feat. Adelaide Chang)
Gallery Hospital visit.png Heart Monitor.png Deathbed clip.png Transcript * (Adelaide arrives on her flash trike and stops right by the entrance of the hospital, she opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Buster Bunny.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Adelaide opening the door to see Buster, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Adelaide closes the door silently while some Tiny Toon Adventures DVDS and merchandise are on the table side.) * Adelaide: "What's happening in here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Adelaide walks right over to the comatose Buster. Babs holds Buster's right hand with a depressed look on her face. Babs tears up slightly and Adelaide gives her a nice clean tissue.) * (Buster begins stirring a bit.) * Babs (off screen): "Buster?" * (Then Buster slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Fowlmouth goes to check his smartphone, revealing that Cartoon Network 2.0 announces All-New Tiny Toon Adventures which causes Buster to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Babs (offscreen): "Buster!" * Babs: "No........no.......BUSTERRRRRRRRRR!" * (Adelaide opens her medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and Babs catches them and tries to shock Buster back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Adelaide realizes nothing's happening 'til she realizes that she can revive Buster with her magic slide whistle, but right before she does anything to do so, Fifi grabs her right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell her not to use her magic to revive Buster.) * (Hamton is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Hamton: "Huh, what?" * (Hamton takes out his smartphone.) * Hamton: "Oh." * (Hamton shows Adelaide, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Lola, Principal Taz, Babs, Fowlmouth, Coach Sam, Professor Foghorn, Pinky and Brain the tweet message.) * Hamton: "Hey, look." * (Babs is sobbing heavily near Buster's hospital bed.) * Hamton: "Look at this." * (Babs stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: A new Tiny Toon Adventures movie in the works.) * (Babs is still sobbing a bit.) * Babs: In Amazement * (Buster's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Buster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Buster leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Buster: "Hiya, fellow toonsters!" * (Buster lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Babs: "Buster!" * (Babs and Buster snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Adelaide snuggles up with Fifi and she does the exact same thing with her.) * (Plucky and Hamton are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Shirley, Elmyra and Mary Melody are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy and Principal Taz are tearing up slightly.) * (Pinky and Brain are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Babs and Buster are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Fowlmouth who's got his smartphone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Chili Cheese Dog Delivery on it.) * Fowlmouth: "Oh, it's just my chili cheese dog delivery." * (Fowlmouth exits Buster's hospital room.) * (Babs and Buster are still laughing a bit and Professor Lola wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Adelaide takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Tiny Toon Adventures theme song begins playing on it and Buster is amazed to hear it.) * (Professor Foghorn and Principal Taz are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Coach Sam's just standing there in silence.) * (Babs and Buster are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Hamton takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Hamton's smartphone lands right on Buster's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Tiny Toon Adventures video game's been announced.) * (Buster begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Buster's teammates are looking right at him just as Buster lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: What Makes Toons Tick, Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow and The Buster Bunny Bunch.) * (Babs is tearing up slightly again.) * Buster: "You......really......do......care......about......every....single......thing." * (Buster closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Plucky begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Pinky and Brain are also sobbing wildly.) * (Fifi's also sobbing wildly.) * (Furrball's also sobbing wildly and Gogo's sobbing wildly along with him.) * (Professor Lola's also sobbing wildly just as Professor Bugs supports her.) * (Adelaide's also tearing up slightly.) * (Fowlmouth returns to Buster's hospital room with his chili cheese dog order.) * Fowlmouth: "Who wants a chili cheese dog?" * (Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Foghorn, Professor Lola, Coach Sam, Principal Taz, Furrball and Gogo (except Adelaide) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Fowlmouth with his chili cheese dog order.) * (Fowlmouth opens the chili cheese dog box and finds chili cheese dogs inside of it.) * Fowlmouth: "I'm pretty sure there's no ghost peppers on any of them." * (Babs is sobbing heavily on Buster's hospital bed and Buster's carrot sticks drop right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Babs (off screen): "Why Buster?!? why did it need to be my best friend for life and co-host and not me?!?" Voice Cast Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:The Loud House Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Deathbed